Memórias minhas
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Sydney é torturada por Vaughn... que trabalha para a Aliança ao lado de Sloane, ele ataque Sydney para se vingar de Irina, que matou o pai dele. A unica maneira de a trazer de volta, é fazer-lhe recordar todo o passado. Sydney e Jack/Irina.
1. Nota Introdutória

Olá… esta fic têm alguns factos alterados e passasse no final da segunda temporada.

Para começar, o Vaughn não é o bonzinho, ele torturou a Sydney, porque ela sabia da mãe dela e não lhe disse…

Jack e Irina tiveram mais uma filha, antes de ela o deixar… Gracie Laura Bristow, ela tinha apenas cinco meses quando Irina deixou Jack em 1980.

A Gracie está a ser treinada para ser agente da CIA, e está actualmente em Cuba, não sabe a verdade sobre a mãe e pensa que ela morreu num acidente de carro à mais de vinte anos.

E pronto é tudo… Espero que gostem e comentem… please.


	2. Prologo

Memórias minhas…

Sydney Bristow

Prologo

- Irina… ela… - Jack começou sem saber bem o que dizer – A Sydney pode não aguentar.

Irina parou, o seu coração parou, o tempo parou e ela deixou as lágrimas inundarem-lhe o rosto sem sequer se preocupar com o facto de não chorar a frente de Jack…

Ele achava que não nutria qualquer sentimento por ela… que o amor dele por ela tinha morrido há mais de vinte anos… mas não… ao vê-la chorar, tão frágil, ele não suportou, doía-lhe demais vê-la assim, a sofrer em silêncio pela filha… pela filha deles.

Aproximou-se devagar, num tom hesitante, quase que a medo e abraçou-a delicadamente e deixou que ela chorasse por mais de uma hora, sem dizer uma palavra… elas eram desnecessárias, bastava o calor do abraço dele para que ela se acalmasse.

Quando o choro cessou, quando o silêncio voltou, ela olhou nos olhou e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente com que a agradecer… ele não mais teve consciência dos seus actos e voltou a beija-la.

A última coisa que ele lhe disse foi

- Nós vamos traze-la de volta, eu prometo.


	3. Sou acima de tudo mãe…

Capitulo 1 – Sou acima de tudo mãe…

Um mês… tinha passado um mês desde de que Jack e ela estavam a morar junto, e ontem, finalmente, ele tinha conseguido à imunidade dela, ela era livre… bem não propriamente livre, mas pelo menos já não estava na lista dos mais procurados da CIA.

Ela estava a porta do hospital, onde a filha dela estava à mais de um mês em coma induzido, ela tinha confiado nele e ele tinha-a traído… Ela tinha matado à mais de vinte anos o pai dele, mas ele quase matou a filha dela, ela provocou a maior dor que ela alguma vez sentiu, Michael Vaughn ia pagar, ela ia-o fazer pagar, usar a filha dela para a atingir, ninguém se mete desta maneira com a Irina Derevko e sai ileso…

Ela sentiu as lágrimas novamente nos olhos ao pensar na filha, na dor dela quando viu aquele homem a tortura-la… ao ponto de a pôr em coma.

Ela viu o carro do marido, ao longe… e limpou as lágrimas, contudo as marcas vermelhas nos olhos eram indisfarçáveis, Jack aproximou-se dela e viu as marcas, tão profundas… beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente e perguntou-lhe:

- Estás pronta?

Ela apenas acenou e beijou-lhe os lábios novamente, Jack pôs a mão ao bolso do sobretudo e apertou a caixa que tinha e parou-a.

- Quando entraste na CIA eles tiram-te isto… - Ele disse estendendo-lhe a aliança – Consegui hoje que ma entregassem, não sei se a queres… mas…

Ela não pode deixar de sorrir, a aliança dela, a prova do amor deles… Ele entregou-lha na mão, mas ela estendendo-lhe a mão direita para ele a pôr.

- Quero que a ponhas – Ela pediu

Ele sorriu e pôs a aliança no dedo e sem palavras beijou-a uma última vez antes de entrarem.

Ela sentiu um frio tão grande tomar conta dela, a filha dela estava ali, num quarto de hospital a sofrer, ela sentiu a mão dele na dela e sorriu, continuou a andar em direcção ao quarto e parou em frente dele, não consegui mais, o coração dela não aguentava mais… era demais.

Eles apenas se olharam e Jack abriu a porta… e ela sentiu as lágrimas inundarem-lhe o rosto, sentiu perder o chão, ela parecia ter quebrado todas as barreiras, a filha dela estava deitava na cama, e dormia calmamente, alheia a todas as coisas que estavam a sua volta.

Ela aproximou-se da filha e passou-lhe a mão no rosto, retirando uma meixa de cabelo que lhe tapava o rosto, ela sentiu tanto medo, medo de não voltar a ver o brilho dos olhos dela, medo de não lhe poder dizer que a ama, medo de a perder.

Beijou-lhe a testa enquanto deixava as lágrimas correrem-lhe, Jack aproximou-se dela e segurou-lhe a mão, ficaram ambos a observar a filha que dormia num sono profundo.


	4. A única esperança

Capitulo 2 – A única esperança

Jack e Irina estavam com a filha a mais de vinte minutos, sem trocarem uma palavra, quando o médico entrou.

- Bom dia – Ele disse – Mrs…

- Mrs. Bristow, sou a mãe da Sydney – Ela disse

- Eu tenho boas notícias. – Ele disse – Ontem a noite, ela esteve desperta por alguns minutos.

As palavras do médico fizeram os corações de ambos andar a mil à hora.

- Esta acordar, veio nós dar a certeza que o cérebro dela não está danificado, ela conseguiu falar e pareceu-nos que estava na plena consciência.

- Então… há alguma coisa que se possa fazer para que ela desperte? – Jack perguntou ansioso.

- Sim. – Ele disse e um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Irina – Nós podemos desperta-la trazendo-lhe memórias. – Ele disse enquanto os pais se entreolharam – É uma técnica altamente experimental, mas que foi usada com 100% de sucesso.

- E como é que procedemos? – Irina perguntou – Não lhe causará danos no cérebro?

- Não… e é exactamente essa a vantagem, as memórias estão guardadas na parte mais resistente do cérebro, sendo assim, se ela acordar com isso, não haverá qualquer risco para os restantes componente, o método é simples, nós vamos liga-la a um medidor de actividade cerebral que vai regular a quantidade de adrenalina que o cérebro produz, e vamos injectar-lhe uma substância que vai pô-la no estado de semiconsciência, o único problema é que esta substância só pode ser usada uma vez, sendo assim, só teremos uma oportunidade para que ela acorde.

Os pais olharam-se, o tratamento era bom mas o risco era elevado.

- Precisamos que tomem uma decisão o mais rápido possível, e é claro, vai haver uma pessoa que vai estar a falar com ela, sugerimos que seja alguém próximo… uma irmã, amiga… alguém assim.

- A irmã, ela tem uma irmã mais nova.

- Excelente – Ele disse – Então, seguimos com o tratamento para a frente?

- Sim. – Jack disse – Não há outra hipótese?

- Não, infelizmente esta é a nossa única esperança.

Jack e Irina deram as mãos, e o médico retirou-se e eles ficaram abraçados a observar a filha.


	5. Finalmente em casa

Capitulo 3 – Finalmente em casa

(Capitulo dedicado à Gracie…)

O avião aterrou finalmente em Los Angeles, três horas… três malditas horas de espera para voltar para a casa.

Tinha tantas saudades do pai e da irmã, ela não os via há mais de dois anos, e as conversas infindáveis no MSN era insuficientes, muito insuficiente.

Ela sorriu, e viu-se ao um pequeno espelho… tinha 19 anos, os traços do rosto tinham mudado, a maneira de ser, tudo mudará, excepto os olhos, continuavam verde, "verdes esperança" ela lembrou-se.

E Sydney como estaria? Will? Francie? Todos… ela não os via há mais de dois anos.

O pai? As últimas coisas que ela tinha sabia sobre ele… tinha sido no mínimo surpreendentes, Jack Bristow, agente da CIA… ok, Gracie respira fundo, isto é tudo muito "fresco", ela sabia que a irmã era… mas o pai.

Ela dirigiu-se a saída, estava sol, o céu não tinha nuvens, mal podia esperar por chegar à casa…

BIP BIP BIP…

O telemóvel dela tocou.

"Sim?"

"Olá meu anjo" Ela ouviu a voz do pai "Já chegaste à Los Angeles?"

"Sim, pai… vou apanhar um táxi e estou em casa em dez, vinte minutos…"

"Eu vou-te buscar!"

"Não é preciso! Eu já estou cá fora… não te preocupes."

"Dez minutos?"

"Dez minutos, pai"

Ela desligou o telemóvel e apanhou o táxi.

***

Irina andava de um lado para o outro.

- Amor… calma, por favor. – Jack disse – Ela deve estar ai a chegar.

- Eu não vejo a minha filha à mais de 19 anos, a última vez ela usava fraldas e nem sequer sabia dizer nada para além de "mamã" como é que queres que eu não esteja nervosa…

Ele sorriu para ela, não se lembrava de à ver tão nervosa… ou melhor, ela tinha ficado assim quando Sydney nasceu…

- Ela sempre te quis conhecer, para além disso ela é igual à ti, os meus traços no rosto, a mesma maneira de ser, o mesmo sorriso – Ele disse quando sentiu que ela o abraçava – Ela vai te aceitar… eu tenho a certeza.

- Jack, eu abandonei e ela era apenas um bebé… - Ela disse – Como é que isso se explica?

- A Gracie é mais permissiva que a Sydney, ela vai te ouvir. – Ele disse quando ouviu um carro estacionar à porta.

Ela levantou-se do colo dele e permaneceu na sala enquanto ele foi abrir à porta.

Gracie agradecia ao motorista que tirava as malas do carro e sorriu quando viu o pai, correu para ele como se não houvesse mais nada e abraçou-o.

Jack sentiu todo o seu eu elevar-se… tinha a filha nos braços ao fim de dois longos anos, ela tinha outra vez a sua princesinha nos braço.

- Papá, eu tinha tantas, mas tantas, saudades tuas…

- Eu também querida, eu tinha mesmo muitas saudades tuas… - Ele disse – Vamos buscar as tuas malas e vamos para dentro.

Ele levou as malas da filha para dentro de casa, e os pensamentos voaram-lhe para junto da mulher, Gracie iria ver a mãe, havia tanto para lhe contar… a irmã estava no hospital…

Gracie entrou em casa e viu como a casa se mantinha igual, nada tinha mudado, os mesmos móveis, a mesma disposição…

- Papá… isto é óptimo, ninguém mudou, nada mudou… - Ela disse – É tão bom estar de volta.

- É bom ter-te de volta – O pai disse quando viu a filha entrar na sala, Irina estava sentada nos sofás e levantou-se virando-se para a filha.

Irina sentiu o seu coração parar ao observar a filha, ela estava linda, cabelos loiros levemente ondulados, olhos verdes água, pele muito clara, um ar doce e meigo… linda.

Gracie parou no tempo, tudo parou, parecia que estava a sonhar, não dizia nada, não pensava nada…

- Mãe? – Ela disse num tom de sussurro quase que inaudivel – Mãe!

Gracie não pensou em mais nada senão abraça-la, percisava de saber que ela era real, que não ia desaparecer assim que ela tocasse nela, e sentir o abraço da mãe era algo maravilhoso, ela tinha sonhado milhares de vezes com isso mas o real era ainda melhor, muito melhor.

Irina abraçou a filha, e a única coisa que pensava era… o meu bebé, ela tinha a filha mais nova nos braços, a filha que deixado com apenas cinco meses, estava nos braços dela.

- Estás aqui!? – Gracie perguntou meio incerta.

- Sim, anjinho, eu estou aqui – Ela disse beijando a testa da filha – E não te vou deixar, nunca mais…


	6. A verdade

Capitulo 4 – A verdade

Gracie estava sentada no sofá com a mãe, todas as perguntas que ela poderia ter esvaneceram-se completamente, a mãe estava ali com ela a segurar-lhe as mãos e Gracie só sabia sorrir.

Jack observava a cena, Irina passava a mão pelo rosto da filha e deixava as lágrimas molharem-lhe o rosto, e Gracie surpreendentemente não dizia nada, não tinha perguntas, dúvidas, nada… parecia uma criança de apenas dois anos que via a mãe depois de ela ter estado fora.

Irina sentia-se tão… completa, a filha parecia emanar felicidade por todo o lado, o sorriso radioso dela, os olhos brilhavam… a única coisa que Gracie tinha que ela conhecia, a cor dos olhos, continuavam iguais, completamente iguais ao que ela tinha quando nasceu.

- Querida… - Irina começou.

- Sim, mãe… - Gracie estava tão extasiada com tudo que nem pelo nome que à chamou, Irina sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa, era bom ouvir a filha chama-la de "mãe".

- Não tens perguntas? Não queres saber nada? – Irina perguntou – Tu podes perguntar tudo o que quiseres…

- Tu estás aqui… - Gracie disse com um brilho nos olhos – E isso é tudo o que me importa.

Irina sorriu e mais tarde com a ajuda de Jack, contaram a verdade para a filha, Irina tinha medo que ela a ficasse a odiar depois de tudo e quando Jack acabou de explicar o que tinha acontecido ela perguntou:

- A extracção foi forçada? Não fui – Irina abanou à cabeça em concordância e a filha, numa atitude completamente infantil, beijou-lhe a testa e disse:

- Tenho pena, gostava que tivesses ficado connosco, tive muitas saudades tuas.

Irina não pode evitar as lágrimas e abraçou à filha fortemente…

Jack parecia não acreditar, Gracie era mais "radical" que Sydney quanto a traições, mas parecia não culpar a mãe por nada, confiava nela só por confiar.

Mais tarde e depois de terem jantado, Jack e Irina contaram-lhe o que tinha acontecido à irmã, visto que ela já tinha dado pela ausência dela.

- Esse tal de Vaughn, ele traiu a Sydney por causa de um insana sede de vingança, por que a mãe matou à mais de vinte anos o pai dele.

- Sim, em resumo, sim. – O pai disse – Nós já andamos à procura dele, mas ao que parece está bem escondido.

- Eu quero participar nisso! – Gracie declarou – Entro amanhã ao trabalho no mesmo departamento que vocês e quero acabar com isto, e o mais depressa possível.

- Gracie… - O pai tentou explicar-lhe – O melhor que tens a fazer é estar quieta.

- Quieta? Pai por favor, ele quase tentou matar à Syd, como é que queres que eu não o mate!

- Tu não vais matar ninguém! Estamos entendidos! – O pai disse-lhe – A tua irmã não ia quer isso.

- Mas ela não está aqui para decidir, por isso! – Gracie disse muito senhora de si – E eu estou a vinga-la.


End file.
